Memories of the past
by Jungkrook
Summary: A girl wakes up in a strange place with no memory what so ever! Why is she there and why is everyone scared of her. What did she do wrong? T for swearing :P


**Heyya guyss :P**  
 **New storryyyyy! Yhass!**  
 **Yeah, this one is independent and not based off of an anime :')**  
 **Soz guys, but I think this will come out well :))**

 **Enjoy and leave a review and tell me what you think**

 **\- - -**

 _?'s P.O.V_

A light flashed and all I saw was white. My body began to ache, like it was caving in on me. It felt like i was falling from the sky and spinning uncrontrollably. I wanted to scream "Help me!", but nothing came out of my mouth. My body had no feeling, my mind no thoughts other than it wondering what the hell was going on. I tried to remember why I was like this, but there was nothing. My body started aching more, but then stopped suddenly. It suddlenly felt like the was a hand on my arm, but then it disappeared as quickly as it came. Then on my shoulder, my neck, my back, stomach, everywhere. In an instant, everything stopped. The pain, the guilt for not remembering, the sense of danger, all of it. I was simply floating calmly in a silent and peaceful sky. Everything went black, and I heard a mysterious voice.

 _"I'm broken"_

 _-.-_

Something fell to the ground and somebody gasped. This person got up and ran to a phone.  
"Mrs... Awake...Immediate assistance...hair..blue!" That's all I got from the conversation. My mind was fuzzy. I opened my eyes and my head started to clear. I sat up. The room I was in was a white-washed one, with nothing in it but the table that I was strapped to, the chair in which the man in the white lab coat sat in and a grey phone attached to the wall near a sliver door.

The man put the phone back on the wall, and slowly looked at me, as if he was terrified of me. He was about 10 meters away from me, but I saw him very clearly. His brown-ish black hair and grey eyes. My eyes zoomed into his name tag.

"Doctor Little" I said, a bit dazed. My voice... I heard it for the first time that I can remember.  
"W-Who are you?" He asked me. My pupils contracted. I felt my defences going up.  
"You tell me" I said, my blue hair covering my face. I saw him shiver. I looked up and into his grey orbs.  
"I'll start, Mr Nicholas Little. You were born on the 28th of May, 28 years ago. Your wife's name is Katelyn Briar, and you had two children, Cassie and Leo" I said. _Wait, what? How did I know that? Have I met this man before?_ The man gasped, so did I.  
"Sir, if you know anything about me, please tell me! Somehow I know that about you! I must have known you before!" I said, so desperately. I felt my eyes tearing up. He felt pain for me, and I knew it. I was getting nervous.

"Will I ever remember the past?" I said, almost inaudibly. He took in a breath of air as to speak, but the door slammed open, and loads of guards dressed in camo green came in with gas masks and machine guns, belts full of ammo and grenades, sleeping gas and flash grenades. I felt a shiver run down my back. Nicholas walked up to the general, and I knew he was the general because he was the most built and all of the others obeyed his hand commands. He had a broach reading "General Lenny".

"Sir, wait. She isn't dangerous, she has no memories, and she's no use to you" He said, defending me. The general looked down at him, and said "Tssk. That's what she wants you to think, look at her" He said, pointing at me, and I was tugging on the cuffs that joined my to the cold, metal table.  
"Sir, she's only young, how would she know anything?" He said. I looked up at the two of them. This Nicholas, he was fighting for me even though he had no idea who I was. He looked back at me and I looked into his eyes again. He had... such a kind heart.

"Look, little doctor. You have nothing to do with this, so I'm only going to say this once, back the fuck off" He said, leaning down in front of the doctor's face. He then stood up straight and gave his soldiers the order to get into position to fire. They circled around me, the doctor standing there, helplessly.  
"Okay men, and.."  
"STOP!" Shouted the doctor, running in front of me, arms out. "SHE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS!" He screamed. "You're gonna have to go through me, first"

"Fine by me" Said the soldier general. "And..."  
"Stop!" I screamed. Everything in the room shook. I looked up, and boy was I pissed. "How dare you!" My cuffs started to crack.  
"Men! Fire!" Shouted the commander, but before any of them did, the door burst open and a small, male child came in, with cherry read hair, and gorgeous, hazel orbs. They looked at her, and his face light up.

"It you!" He said, smiling. She suddenly got a shock, but it wasn't of pain, it was... a feeling, like he was like her, clueless and clinging to his gut instinct. I felt like I could trust him. He came running over to me. He touched my cuffs, and they disappeared. He took my wrists and saw the swelling, and turned to the other soldiers.

"How dare you touch her! You'll pay for that" He shouted.  
"Hmm... We'll pay, not today" He said, getting out his gun and shooting Doctor Nicholas. He looked at his wound and fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood. I felt like my heart stopped and my blood ran cold. I got up from the table and ran to him, but my legs buckled and I fell over from not being able to walk. I crawled over to him. I cradled his head in my arms.  
"No..." I mumbled. "NOO!" I screamed it, and a tear rolled down my cheek. That's when I noticed something glowing on my right palm. I looked at it and saw three wave-like lines glowing light blue. I looked up at the general and he looked terrified. He reached for his walkie-talkie, but the boy with red hair put out his palm, and flames shot out of his hands and it filled the entire room. I wasn't scared... I focused on Nicholas, his grey eyes staring up at me. The flames cleared, and everyone was on the floor, dead. The boy walked over and crouched down beside us.

"You two... You don't deserve this... Why?" He said, tearing up.  
"Shh... Don't speak, you're okay" I said, crying. I got so attached to him in such a short period of time, but I still felt he was a great person with people at home, waiting for him.  
"I think we both know that I'm a goner, little girl" He said. "Look, the best way to get out of here is by taking a left, then running onward until you reach a small hole in the wall and escape through the ventilation. Go, quick, they're coming" He said. I looked up at the boy and he nodded. He got up and picked me up bridal style, since I couldn't fully walk on my own yet.

"You two... Be safe out there. It's a big and dangerous road ahead" He said to us as we approached the door. We turned around and smiled, thanking him, and left. A tear slid down the boy's cheek.  
"Are we gonna be okay... Uhm..."  
"Cancer"  
"Cancer?" I asked confused.  
"Yeah. It's the first thing I heard while waking up." He said. Waking up? I did hear a tiny mutter.  
"Well then I'm Aquarius" I said.  
"Nice to meet you, Aquarius"

 **-**

 **TADAA~**  
 **LOVE IT :')**  
 **Anyways rlly hope you liked it and yes, it is a zodiac story**  
 **Lolololll**  
 **BTW I FINISHED THE YOOSUNG ROUTE ON MM, So proud (And mentally attached to my little hoe)**

 **Panda outt**


End file.
